The Return Of Jim Moriarty
by LoveSickObsession2011
Summary: After a friend and I speculate, we accept a headcanon that Moriarty is simply an idea. J.I.M is an organization and MORIARTY is the initials of the founding members. The victims in The Great Game were family members of J.I.M. members who wanted to leave, and Richard "Brooke" Irving paid for it with his life. Also Mary Morstan Watson's past?


"Justice Is Malevolance founding members: Matthew Overton, Richard Irving, Amanada Rousseau, Tobias Yale AKA M.O. R.I. A.R. T.Y."

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall as the man in the suit, Tobias Yale, made his way to the meeting room. His well manicured hair was combed neatly, and his steps were steady. The suit was almost too big on him, as he had spent the past two years dieting and exercising, hoping to change his appearance. Richard Irving, his old school mate, used to be there to support him, but not anymore. Matthew had destroyed him, just as he had destroyed the lovely yet deadly Amanada Rousseau. Tobias felt hot under his collar remembering her during their first meeting, many years prior. At first he had thought Ms. Rousseau's first name was a typo, but she smiled and shook his hand, introducing herself as "Amanada".

Soon, Tobias was face to face with Matthew Overton, who didn't look any different. Still the Fat Cat of WallStreet, the American's balding head and crooked nose reminded him of a political cartoon. But the leader of this little organization wasn't alone. There were several other men and women sitting at an oval table in the room, all looking rather uncomfortable, and all avoiding Overton's alert and searching eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Yale, thank you for finally joining us," he said with much more cheer than what was required.

"I wasn't aware that this was a formal meeting," Tobias responded, choosing his words carefully.

"It isn't. Please, have a seat."

Tobias did not like this tone, it was much too happy, and the people already sitting were only somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on where he knew them from.

"Now that we are all here," Overton began, his tone changing to that of a business man, "I am confident in what I am about to say here tonight. You have all felt pressure from J.I.M. and for that, I am sorry. With only myself and Mr. Yale left to manage you and what with Mr. Holmes disconnecting our network in other countries, I understand that it is very difficult to stay on board, but don't worry. Our prayers have been answered."

Nobody moved, nobody looked up, nobody did anything but sit, and listen, for punishment would follow anything less than obedience. At least for the unfamiliar sitting around Tobias and Overton; founding members already knew what became of disobedience, and neither would risk it after what had become of Richard and Amanada.

Overton gave a brief pause, before continuing his speech.

"You see, someone we long since thought gone, has come back to us," he smiled.

"But how?" Tobias thought out loud.

"How indeed. You will all receive a call from our superior when it is time for action, and you all will be given directions. If you are not sure that it is from him, a pin with our mission objective will be sent to you in a manila envelope. You are to wear it at all times once it is received."

Tobias was sweating in his seat. If their superior was getting involved, this would be very dangerous indeed, and if Mr. Holmes were to get wind of it, he would be found out, and would never be free until he was ordered to blow his brains out.

All members at the table stood simultaneously, and in one great voice chanted.

JUSTICE IS MALEVOLANCE.

JUSTICE IS MALEVOLANCE.

JUSTICE IS MALEVOLANCE.

LONG LIVE JIM MORIARTY.

On the way home, Tobias drove slowly, unsure of what to do with this knowledge that one of their members was still alive after being hunted down mercilessly for leaving their ranks. And that was when he saw it on the large televised screen on the building in front of him: a picture of Richard Irving with the words "did you miss me" booming out over the street. Even dead, Richard was not free. Once you were a member of J.I.M. you were always a member of J.I.M.


End file.
